Don't Fall In The Grave
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: CeCe drags Rocky to a graveyard. They leave with more then they wanted. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is based on the Haunting Horror episode, so if you've seen that you get the gist of what will happen. I'm going to make it as different from the episode though.

Chapter 1

CeCe and Rock stared at each other's eyes, not blinking. It was staring contest, which Rocky always won. CeCe desperately wanted to break that streak.

"Blink already." CeCe said.

Rocky grinned, "Never."

CeCe blinked and looked away, "Darn it!"

"Ha! Rock wins again!" She jumped up from the table to do a celebratory dance.

"You'll lose soon. I promise." CeCe crossed her arms.

"Aw. Do you want me to take you to see the people move graves to a new site?" Rocky asked, playfully.

CeCe looked up at her. "Wait: what?"

"What? They're digging up graves and moving them across town." Rocky explained, nosing around CeCe's fridge. She pulled out a water bottle.

"Why not leave them alone?" CeCe asked.

"They're building something there. A new movie theatre I think." Rocky said.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" CeCe said. "Let's go!"

Rocky laughed. "CeCe it's almost three am! We're only up because your mom isn't here, Flynn's staying with a friend, and I'm sleeping over!"

"C'mon Rocky." CeCe walked to her best friend and made a pouty-face. "You got it in my head and I want to go see what's going on."  
Rocky chewed her lip. "I don't know CeCe what if your mom comes back?"

"She won't be back 'til twelve a.m. Rock. Are you scared?"  
Rocky gasped, "What? Pft. No." After CeCe's glare she added, "Okay a little."  
"C'mon grab your coat and let's go." CeCe said. Then without giving Rocky a chance to talk, the redhead grabbed her coat and walked out.

When they got to the graveyard it was dark. They brought flashlights to help them see, but Rocky was still nervous.

CeCe squeezed in-between the gate, seeing as the chain holding it shut was very loose. Rocky looked around nervously, then after a moment of hesitation, she followed CeCe.

Most of the graves where aboveground, leaving a hole where they were. Some of the graves hadn't been dug up yet, but they would soon enough. Most of the gravestones where still there, some very hard to read.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place." CeCe said.

Rocky gave her a look but didn't comment. "Okay you've seen it can we go home now?"

"Let's look around first Rocky. C'mon it'll be fine." CeCe told her best friend, grinning. She took Rocky's hand and gently pulled her along the grass. They walked up to a grave and CeCe looked down it, her foot getting close to the edge.

"That's deep. I wonder how they get out when they dig them." CeCe wondered aloud.

Rocky gently tugged her hand so the redhead moved away from the edge. "They have people to help them out."

"Oh that's no fun. It'd be funnier to see them try and crawl out." CeCe laughed. While she was laughing something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head and flashlight and, of course, didn't see anything. She stared for a few moments.

"CeCe you okay?" Rocky asked, looking at her.

"Yeah I just. Thought I saw someone over there." CeCe said.

"CeCe. It's about 3:30am. No one else is out here." Rocky said. "Now I think you're scared." She teased.

"CeCe Jones does not get scared!" CeCe said defensively.

"If you say so." Rocky said, completely unconvinced.

CeCe groaned. Then she saw something move again and took off in that direction.

"CeCe wait!" Rocky shouted, chasing after her. CeCe was moving too fast for her to catch up and it wasn't helping that it was pitch black.

Rocky then tripped and fell on her face. "Oh, that's gonna hurt tomorrow." She rubbed her head and sat up slowly.

"Rocky!" she heard CeCe yelling for her.

She stood up and looked up. "CeCe!"

"Rocky where are you!" CeCe shouted.

"I fell in a grave!" Rocky answered.  
"Where are you? I can't find-AH!"  
"CeCe?" Rocky shouted worriedly. She reached up knowing she couldn't reach the edge above her. Quickly looking around for something to help her, and finding nothing, Rocky huffed. She jumped up and dug her fingers into the soil, hoping it'd support her for a moment. After a few moments of climbing she managed to get over the side. She jumped up and took a few steps. "CeCe!"

Rocky went to get her flashlight, then realized it was at the bottom of the grave. She wasn't going back to get it. She turned around and screamed.

"CeCe!" She hugged her friend.

"Rocky are you okay?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"  
CeCe nodded. "I'm just really cold."  
"C'mon let's go home." Rocky wrapped her arm around CeCe's shoulder as they walked to the entrance.

A/N Only going to have two chapters. Hope it's good, I'm having my doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When CeCe and Rocky returned to the apartment, it was nearing four a.m. and they decided to sleep. They were lucky the graveyard wasn't so far from the place. Though they were sharing CeCe's bed, Rocky didn't wake up when she got out of bed, the moment after Rocky fell asleep.

There was a loud crash from the other room and Rocky sat straight up. She looked to CeCe, but realized she wasn't there. "CeCe?"

_Maybe something just fell over and she's in the bathroom, _Rocky thought. She slipped out of bed and peeked out of the door. It was dark but she could see a figure in the kitchen. "CeCe?"  
The figure turned to her. "Rocky? What're you doing up?"

"I heard something. Are you okay?" Rocky asked, walking to the kitchen. She saw a glass all over the floor and water everywhere.

"I wanted a glass of water and I accidentally dropped it." CeCe explained, rather too quickly.

Rocky started picking up the glass. "Ceece you've got to be careful with glass. You can- ow!" Rocky cut her fingertip on one of the shards.

"You can cut your finger while ranting at your friend?" CeCe finished for her.

Rocky glared up at the redhead, staring at her. Then CeCe's face flashed, momentarily, into a skull.

Rocky jumped up and moved away. "Um. Ce-CeCe what happened to your face?"

"I wish you wouldn't have stared." CeCe said.

"What's going on CeCe?" Rocky asked. She couldn't decide if she was more worried or scared.

"Well I guess there's no harm in telling you, seeing as how dawn is in a couple of hours." CeCe said.

Rocky looked at the clock, knowing she couldn't see it in the dark. CeCe looked at her.

"Your friend fell into my grave. And as long as she stays in my grave I have her body. When dawn comes, she'll die and I'll be CeCe. Permanently." CeCe said, her voice sounding dark and eerie.

"What? There's no way I'm letting you get away with this. All I have to do is find the grave and pull CeCe out." Rocky said. She glared at the impersonator, not long enough to do the freaky skull trick again, then walked to the door and out.

As she left CeCe called out, "You'll never find her."

As CeCe (the real CeCe) woke up, she felt a pounding in her head. She put a hand to her head and groaned. "Oh, what happened?"

She licked her lips and tasted dirt. Spitting out the bad taste, she sat up and looked around. She was in a hole. "Oh great did I fall in a grave and knock myself out. Wait. Rocky?" She looked behind her but didn't see her best friend.

"Rocky!" After no answer she sighed. "She probably thinks I played a joke on her and ditched her and she left already."

_Why do I have a bad feeling in my gut?_ She thought.

Rocky squeezed through the gate. She had half an hour still six o'clock and sunrise. (I think that's when it gets light out but I'm not sure exactly. So just pretend.) She realized that she had to move fast. After a few steps she stopped. There where ghosts walking around the graveyard. They looked like people, but they were transparent.

She heard CeCe's voice whisper, "You'll never find her in time."

"Shut up!" She shouted.

She took a step and got massive cold chills. She shuddered.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She turned and saw a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, floating there. She was wearing Victorian era dress. And her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry I need to find my friend before dawn." Rocky said hurriedly. Then rushed off before anything else could be said.

"CeCe!" Rocky frowned when she didn't hear a reply. "CeCe where are you!"

As she passed a grave she stopped when a light caught her eye. Laying at the bottom was her flashlight.

_This is around where I lost CeCe earlier. She's got to be close!_

Rocky walked in the opposite direction of the flashlight.

CeCe looked around the grave for something to help her crawl out. If she didn't get home before her mom she'd be in so much trouble!

She faintly heard her name in the wind. She stopped moving for a few moments. After not hearing it she started moving some dirt around, hoping to dig up something.

"CeCe!" She knew she heard it that time.

"Rocky?"

"CeCe? Ceece where are you?" Rocky shouted. She sounded far away.

"I fell in a grave! Come help me out!"

"Keep talking CeCe I can't find-ah!"

"Rocky?" After not getting an answer, CeCe looked up and saw some of the grass was hanging over the edge. She grabbed it and, hoping it'd keep her up, used it to help her climb up. When she could she threw her leg over the edge and laid on the grass just as the sun came up. She stood up and shouted for Rocky.

After a minute she walked out from behind a tree. "CeCe! Thank God you're okay!" Rocky rushed to her and hugged her.

"Rocky! Are you okay? I heard you scream." CeCe said worriedly, looking Rocky up and down for a sign of her being injured.

Rocky shook her head, "I just tripped over a tombstone."

"I thought something bad happened. Come on let's go home before mom gets back."

Though CeCe didn't know it, just a few feet away, Rocky Blue was laying in a grave. The girl next to CeCe looked at the grave and grinned.

A/N That's it. Hope it's good I don't think it is. I think I could've done better.


End file.
